


Becoming a family

by RoterTeufel11



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Multi, Outlaw Queen Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3858307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoterTeufel11/pseuds/RoterTeufel11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big changes approch in Story Brooke as Regina and Robin get married, not long before another wedding, four couples will expect babies (one couple even twins) and Henry starts calling someone "dad".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - The proposal

Henry looked around the table and couldn’t help but smile. A few years ago he only had Regina as his family. Now he sat at a crowded table with his expended family in the exact same living room his mother and he used to spend the holidays alone. They had always been very happy, but still.  
He looked to Regina, who sat on his right side. She was just explaining the traditions of Thanksgiving to Roland, who sat between his father and Ruby, who was laughing over a joke from her boyfriend, Victor Whale.  
On his left side sat Emma. She was chatting with Lily and August, who were not so discreetly holding hands under the table. This got them amused looks from both Marco and Maleficent.

His grandparents David and Snow were just busy feeding his uncle Neal. Granny was with them admiring the little boy, dropping hints in Victor’s direction that she would love to see her great-grandchildren born before she died. The dwarfs were telling the fairies Nova, Tinkerbell and Blue about their newest findings in the mines.  
Killian, who sat next to Emma, was asking Belle and Archie about a new book he has found.  
His grandfather Rumpelstilsken, who sat directly opposite of him, was just focusing on his food. 

Suddenly everyone stopped talking, when Robin smashed a fork to his glass, catching everyone’s attention.

“Hello everyone. Thank you all for coming to Regina’s…” His girlfriend shot Robin a nasty look. “I mean our home for this holiday. And thanks the great cooks for outdoing their selves with this delicious feast. I know this is the holiday to be grateful and tell each other what we are grateful for. But I would like to break this tradition today and let you all share my try on getting more to be grateful for.”   
He got up and Zelena handed him a box, not without winking at her sister with a superior smile.

Everyone looked at Robin confused, except Henry, Roland and Zelena. The most confused look came from Regina.   
“What’s going on here?”, she asked.   
But Robin didn’t reply to it.

“Regina, you are the most wonderful woman in the world. You are kind, caring and loving, but also brave and strong. You’ve come a long way to where you are now. And I am so happy, that your way lead you to me.”  
Most women in the room squealed as Robin got down on one knee in front of Regina.   
Regina had thrown her hands over her mouth and stared at Robin with disbelieve and tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was really happening. How did she get so lucky?

“Regina Mills, you are my true love, my soulmate, my happy ending, my heart, my everything. Words cannot describe enough how much I love you. And I want you and me and Henry and Roland to officially be a family. So I ask you, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He held the ring to her and looked to her with hope.  
He didn’t have to wait long before she sighed a “yes” and threw herself in his arms. 

Everyone at the table clapped and cheered and congratulated the couple.

“Dude, this was really not nice. You set the bar pretty high for all of us now, didn’t he?”, Victor commented and shot Killian a wink.   
He just blushed and acted like he hadn’t heard the comment.

“You knew this?”, Emma asked her son with a smile. He just shrugged his shoulders. “Sure, he kind of asked for her hand. Said I was the most important man in her life. And aunt Zelena help him picking a ring. And Roland and I watched corny girl movies with him for proposal ideas.”  
Emma ruffled his hair and gave him a proud look.   
Then she turned to her boyfriend and teased: “Did you hear that. Robin asked Henry for his mom’s hand. I hope you noted that, pirate.”

Both Killian and Henry gave her a surprised look as she went to Regina and Robin to congratulate him.  
Emma joking about getting married? Killian had always thought that he would never get to ask her this question. Emma had brought down her walls and let Killian in but he had always assumed that he asking this question would send her running. All important steps in theirs relationship had been initialized by her. So if he ever got so lucky calling his swan his wife, he thought Emma would ask that question.  
But obviously she thought he had to ask. And he would be more than happy to do so. This comment was all the sign he needed.


	2. The bridesmaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina chooses her bridesmaids, Grumpy meets Nova again during work and Zelena gets attention from an unexpected admirer

Chapter 2 – The bridesmaids

“Oh my goodness, have you already picked a date?”, Snow asked with excitement a week later. She had just admired the sparkling ring on Regina’s finger for what felt like the millionth time. Emma just rolled her eyes at her mothers.  
“Yes, and if only to avoid you asking this question for the hundredth time. We are getting married the second Sunday in January. “   
Snow gasped. “But that is just a bit more than a month!”, she exclaimed in horror.  
“Well, I might very soon regret this, but that is why I want you to be my maid of honor.” Snow, Belle and Emma looked at Regina in shock. They all expected it to be a joke.  
“No, I’m not joking. As sad as it might be, you know me the longest. And Robin said you would be the best choice to help me organize the wedding.”   
Snow practically threw herself at Regina who sat across her. “Oh my god, thank you! This will be so great!” Then she got up and said something about getting wedding magazines as she ran out.   
Emma just laughed. “Oh Regina, you know, you will regret this within an hour. She will be out of her minds for weeks and will drive you crazy, more than ever before.”  
But Regina only shot her a grin. “Well, it is the other bridesmaids’ job to prevent her from driving me crazy.” “And who would that be?”, Belle asked confused. “Well, you two and my sister. And don’t even think about saying no. Maleficent already said no, but I have a weapon again you two that I don’t have against her.” Emma sighed in defeat. “Henry.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SW~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

“And why, again, are we doing this?”, Happy asked again. The other dwarfs growled in annoyance.  
“Because, this wedding needs to be perfect! We need the pavilion ready soon. And you need to help Gepetto and August to build it. They can’t do it alone. Because it’s going to be big!”, Snow explained with a stern look. She had everything planned out. The wedding was supposed to happen in only five weeks. So everyone needed to play their parts just the way Snow planned it.  
The ceremony would be held outside in the park. If it would snow outside, it would be January after all, there would be enough magic to keep it warm and dry.  
Snow had distributed the tasks between herself, Emma, Zelena and Belle.  
As Belle’s father owned the flower store “Game of Thorns”, she was responsible for the flower arrangements.   
Emma was responsible for the food. Granny had not taken it well that she wouldn’t cater the wedding, but Snow insisted on getting fancy food, which she told Granny she couldn’t make the way Snow wanted it.   
Zelena would get a photographer and someone to perform the ceremony.  
But of course everything needed an approval from Snow. Regina, who was the bride, wasn’t really included in most of the details. But as she had had no saying in her first wedding she didn’t really care. She had gotten to choose the most important thing, the groom, and that’s all what really mattered.

“Who would have thought we would ever get to help preparing the Evil Queen’s wedding.”, Grumpy said to no one in particular during the work.  
“Well, if you ask me, it is a really nice thing to do.”, came a voice from behind him.  
He did not need to turn to know who owned that voice, but he still did because he wanted nothing more than to see its owner.  
“Nova, it is so great to see you. What are you doing here?”, he asked as he stood up. He tried to act calm, but he really wasn’t. He really wanted to be with her. Woman or fairy, didn’t matter.  
“Well, we need a new set of tables, but I see Gepetto is quite busy. I’ll come back another time.”, she said with a weak smile and turned to leave.  
“Nova, wait!”, Grumpy went after her. “You know, Snow actually wants all of us to go to this wedding, so I thought…” He paused and a slight blush crept on his face. “Maybe we could…you know…go together.” He looked at her with hope. But her sad face made his hope break.  
“Grumpy, I’m sorry, but nothing has changed. I would…you know I… but I can’t. I’m not allowed to. Goodbye Grumpy.” And with that he left. “Great, so the Evil Queen gets love, but what about me?”, he mumbled before he got back to work.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

Pongo barked and pulled at the leash. “I know, I know Pongo! We’ll go soon. I just need to lock up.”, Archie said to his impatient dog as he struggled with his keys. As he was just about to put the key in the lock, a redheaded woman came rushing to him.   
“Oh thank god, I got you. I was afraid you were already gone.”, Zelena said as she was catching up her breath. Pongo went straight to her and sniffed at her, wagging his tail.  
“Well hello there, aren’t you a cute on.”, she said as she got down to pet the dog.

Archie watched the scene with amusement. Pongo was usually not that open to strangers. But he kind of liked the sight of the two of them.  
“I guess you were looking for me? Or did Pongo not tell me he had a date?”, he asked with a smile.  
A bit embarrassed about losing her focus Zelena straightened up again and said: “Oh yes, I was here to ask you if you could perform my sister’s wedding ceremony. I was asking around, but it seems you are the only one allowed to perform such a thing. So we really, really need your help. Could you please do that?”, Zelena asked in her sweetest manner.

“Sure, it would be my pleasure. I have watched with awe the way your sister has come. From being the Evil Queen, who sacrificed her own beloved father’s life for her own happiness to the woman who sacrifices everything for her family and friends she loves with all her heart.”, Archie declared.  
“Yeah, she really is great.”, Zelena replied in a bit troubled tone.

“And so are you.”, Archie continued.   
Zelena looked at him with big surprise. No one really seem to notice her and the things she has done to be good. “  
You have started with hating your sister and wanting to take away everything she has and now you are helping her plan her wedding. You even helped Robin proposing to her. That is really great.”  
“Well, it had never been Regina’s fault that our mother abandoned me and Regina had so much. And our mother had made Regina’s life quite painful. She has not been a good mother to either of us. And I always wanted a family who wants me. So once I admitted Regina took nothing from me and she let me in her life and her family, I had just that.”, she declared with a blush. “But I have to admit it hurt a little bit that my little sister is getting married before I do.”

As Pongo barked at Zelena to get her attention, Archie was brought back to the fact that he had been about to walk his dog. “Well, I think Pongo and I need to go. He has been waiting for his walk for hours.” He locked the door to his office and practically had to pull Pongo from Zelena.  
“Thank you for your help. I will give you the details soon.”, she said as she patted Pongo for a goodbye.   
“I’m looking forward to it. Oh, and Zelena.” She looked up to him curious what he had to say.  
“I’m sure such a beautiful and amazing woman as you will soon find a man.” As soon as the words had come out he was fazed by them, so he turned around quickly and rushed away pulling his dog with him.

After the shock had faded she just grinned, still looking in the direction where Archie had run away. Maybe she just had found a man.


	3. Hand in marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow forgets the important things over planning the wedding, Henry gets girl advice and Killian asks Henry something serious

Chapter 3: Hand in marriage 

"Be sure you pack all your things for the week. Your grandmother is going to turn this house into a...", Regina paused as Robin gave her a disapproving look.  
"I'm sure she is just doing her best to make this wedding the greatest event Storybrooke has ever seen.", Robin said defensivly as he wrapped his arms around Regina to give her a goodbye kiss.   
Then he put his mouth next to her ear and whispers: "Exactly what the most beautiful and sexiest woman in this town deserves." A blush crept to Regina's face as she not so willingly pushed her fiancé away.

Henry just chuckled about this morningly display of affection between his mother and his soon-to-be-stepfather and thought to himself that he will have to get used to that. Not that it was any different from every day, but newly-weds seemed to be more annoying than usually grown-ups in love. He gave his mother a goodbye kiss and wished her a good day as he made his way to his room to get ready for school

After he got dressed and was grapping his things he found Robin standing in his doorway. It looked like he hadn't noticed Henry's return and was a bit unsure what to do. As he seemed to have changed his mind and turned to leave again, Henry approached him. 

"Hey Robin, something you want?", Henry asked curious. The only time he has seen him so nervous, was when he had asked Henry for Regina's hand.  
"Yes, well, you see..." Robin seemed really uneasy.   
"I haven't even talked to your mother about this, but I...I wanted to ask if you want to be one of my groomsmen. As we will soon be a family..."   
Henry just laughed. "Robin, we are already a family. You and Roland live here over a year now. And I would be glad to be your groomsman. I'm just not sure my grandma will be so pleased about it, as I've already promised my mom to walk her down the aisle. Hope it doesn't crash my grandma's concept."   
Robin looked like he wanted to hug Henry, but not sure if he should or could. Robin and Henry were not really that close. Hopefully, this would be better after the wedding.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

At the loft of the Charmings, there was a huge pile of papers at the living room table and on the floor lay fabric samples for the bridesmaids’ dresses. "Emma has sorted out caterers and Belle has found the perfect floral arrangements. The invitations are printed and ready to be sent out. The pavilion is in the making, and the fitting for the dresses is in two weeks. What have I forgotten?", Snow checked while nervously running around the loft.

Her husband came to her, carrying their three year old son.   
"I would know something. Something really important."   
He gave her a meaningful look.  
She flinched. "Oh my god, of course. You're right! I've forgotten the most important things!"

David expected her to rush to him and their son, but instead she walked right past them to the pile of wedding magazines and picked one up.   
"The cake! And we still have to make the table cards. I need to pick a paper for them, which fit the napkins."  
With a deep annoyed sigh, he let his son down, who rushed right back to his toys, and went to his wife. "Snow, darling, why are you so confused on this wedding? You came home to have lunch with us but you didn't really talk to one of us. Neal doesn't get why you are so distant. And, truth to be told, neither do I.", he explained as he forced his wife to sit down with him and take a break.

"David, you just don't get it. There is so much to do and so little time. And it needs to be perfect!" She looked at him as if this was just the most logical thing in the world. How could he not understand?  
"But why do you need to make sure of that all by yourself? You gave Belle, Zelena and Emma just minor tasks. And you even checked them, if they were right." "That's my duty! I have to make this wedding perfect!" She attempted to get up and get back to work, but her husband held her arm tight so she couldn't get away.  
"Is this about you never having a Storybrooke wedding? Or maybe about feeling guilty for ruining Regina's wedding with Daniel?"  
Her stupid charming husband was of course able to read her like an open book. But she couldn't let her emotions overtake or she would surely cry.  
"Maybe a bit of both.", she mumbled. David pulled her in a close hug, running his hand over her back. 

"You know we could also have a Storybrooke wedding. It would be nice to have our children at our wedding.", he admitted. She just grinned.   
"And have your daughter catch the bouquet, so she's the next to get married?", Snow joked. This earned her a terrified look from her husband, which made her laugh.  
Maybe she should slow down just a bit and let the others do some stuff too.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

As the school bell rang, Henry made his way out of the building, along with Grace.  
"It must be exciting, the approaching of the wedding, having a new brother and a new father. Maybe even more siblings along the way. I hear this wedding will be really big. I wish I could see it." Grace gave Henry a very intense look. He just got embarrassed and looked away.   
"My grandma invited mostly everyone in town. I'm sure you and your dad will see it.", he mumbled.   
He never knew how to act around Grace.  
Just as Grace was about to say something else, Henry spotted Killian waiting for him.   
He hurried to him and after he said goodbye to Grace, the two of them made their way to their apartment.

"The girl really likes you.", Killian commented with a smirk. "I guess. We are friends.", Henry replied, not really wanting to talk about it.  
"No, lad, I mean she really likes you. Like your mother likes me. Well, hopefully not quite the same." The pirate’s sneaky comment made Henry blush really hard.   
"Killian, I really like you, but I really need no details about you and my mom."  
"Calm down, lad!" Killian laughed. "I just meant that your mother needed a very long time to admit her feelings and didn't make it really easy for me. But I sense this lass is really open about her affection for you. Maybe you should take her out for a date. Invite her for ice cream or something."

They had reached the apartment and Killian just unlocked the door, as Henry looked at him thoughtful. "You really think I should do that? You think she would say yes?" "Aye, lad. She would surely be thrilled."

Henry went to his room to unpack his things. And to text Grace about getting ice cream together sometime. He hoped she said yes, but he really couldn't work up the courage to ask her in person just now.  
After a short wait, he got a reply from Grace, saying she would love that and couldn't wait for it. Killian had been right!

He wondered why it was some much easier between him and Killian than it was with Robin. Maybe because he had known Killian before he had dated his mom. And maybe because they had gotten to spend plenty of alone time together. The few times he had spent with Robin without Regina, there had always been Roland with them, or his grandpa or someone else. There would surely not be time before the wedding for that, but after it, Henry should really try to spend some real alone time with Robin to bond with him. After all, he would soon be his stepfather.

 

After doing his homework, Henry went to the living room to help Killian with the task they had been given for the wedding. Wrapping the invitations.  
As they sat together, Henry thought about how to thank Killian for the advice. But Killian was the first to speak.   
"Funny thing about this weddings. So many rules to stick to. Proposing properly. Asking for the bride’s hand. Not so much unlike the world I come from. Though, there you would not get to spend any alone time with the woman you love before the wedding. If you were a gentleman of course. Living with the woman before the wedding would have been a great scandal."

Killian was not really that good at being subtle and Henry sensed he knew what the pirate was getting to.  
"You're right. There are so many rules for weddings. For example the groom not seeing the bride 24 hours before the wedding, not proposing right before another wedding and buying the woman an extremely expensive ring she only wears until the couple gets married and it is replaced by a real ring.", Henry explained with a played calmness as he closed the envelopes the pirate was putting the invitation cards in.

Killian stilled as Henry made this explain. "Not proposing right before another wedding. You're messing with me, aren't you?" Now Henrys face got less serious. "Well, it's not really a tradition. But it's really rude. Taking away the spotlight from the bride. I mean just imagine if you would propose to Emma right before Regina's wedding. My grandma would kill you. She would have to prepare the wedding and throw you guys an engagement party. I think, that would be too much."  
Henry put the latest envelope away and gave the shy looking pirate a look. 

"So, you wouldn't mind, if I..." Henry put a hand to Killian's shoulder giving him a genius smile. "I would be really happy, if you would marry my mom. I mean, it was really just a matter of time. And after her comment about my other mom getting engaged, I think she would really like that too and not run away screaming."  
"I'm so glad to hear that, my boy. It means a lot to me to have your blessing." Killian said, returning the smile.  
"Well, when I can support you, I will. But you really should wait until after my other moms wedding. I think it's better that way. And it's not that far away anyway."

They got back to work. After they sat together for a while in comfortable silence, Henry said: "Oh, and thanks for the advice with Grace. We are going out for ice cream soon. She replied almost instantly. I guess she really does like me." "I told you, lad. She is after you. Easy task. If you ever need advice for dealing with the ladies, I'm your man. Don't ask your grandfather about it. He only had one woman in his life. He might tell you he knows about ladies, but he has no experience."  
They both laughed together. It was not necessary for Henry to tell Killian, that David had been stuck between two women right before the curse was broken.

"What are you guys laughing about?", Emma asked as she came in, planting a kiss at both her men's heads.  
"Just some men stuff, lass.", Killian explained at exchanged a mischievous look with Henry.  
Emma raised an eyebrow in session but decided to leave it.

"You're just in time, mom. We are almost finished with the invitations. All that's left to do is for you to write the addresses on the back."  
"Oh, no way young man. After dinner we all sit down and do that together.", she explained.  
After he had closed the last envelope, he got up and made his way to his room. "Well then, I will call mom shortly and text some friends before dinner, alright?" Before Emma could reply, he was already in his room.

As she had some time for the soup to cook, Emma walked over to the couch and settled on her boyfriend’s lap, wrapping her arms around him and snuggling to his chest.

"Is everything alright with the kid? Do I need to worry?", she asked concerned. Killian just caressed her face and said: "Not at all, love. I just gave him some advice and we had an exchange about wedding traditions in our different realms. Everything’s fine. You got a fine lad."  
Now Emma's concerned look was exchanged with an adoring and loving one.   
"And I also got a very fine boyfriend." He smiled and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Really, I can go nowhere nowadays. Kissing couples everywhere.", Henry complained in a not really serious tone.  
Emma and Killian both laughed about the teenager, who was rolling his eyes about their display of affection. Surely soon, he would do exactly the same.


	4. The fitting

Chapter 4: The fitting

This year Christmas was just a side event. Everyone was getting ready for the big day of Regina and Robin.  
“Thank you for coming here, Jaq, and on such short notice. I want everything to be perfect.”, Robin said, as he was shaking the tailor’s hand in Snow and David’s loft. Regina was just out with Roland and her bridesmaids to a cake tasting.

“No problem.”, Jaq said, as he began to measure Little John. His assistant had brought in a collection of suits for the men to try on.  
“So, none of you has a suit?”, August asked confused.  
“At least this time I’m not the only one new to something.”, Killian said with glee. “Well, Regina didn’t provide them in the first curse.”, David responded with a grin, as he gave one of the suits to Killian to try on.

“If this is Robin’s wedding, then why do we have to wear those ridiculous things?”, he asked David, as he turned it in his hand with a curious look. “Well, that is just the thing about weddings. Everyone dresses up really fancy and celebrates together. Now go, get it on, pirate.” And as he saw Killian’s disliking face, David added: “Emma will love you in this.”  
The two of them went a bit away from the others as David tried to pick out a suit for himself.

“Listen mate, about Emma…”, Killian started and scratched himself behind his ear. “There is something I have to ask you.”  
David was still looking the suits through. “Don’t worry, Emma will like you in these. Though I would take the hook off for the wedding if I were you. Better for the dancing.”  
“No, I wanted to ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”   
David froze in his movement. “Well, I mean your blessing. We both know Emma doesn’t need the permission of anyone to do something. But I’m sure it would mean a lot to her to know that you support it. I would also ask your wife, but she is not really good at keeping secrets, so…” 

But he was interrupted by David wrapping his arms around him.   
“No one will ever be good enough for my little girl. But I couldn’t ask for a man who could make my daughter happier than you do.”  
Killian was clearly relieved by David’s support. “And you’re right about Snow. Better not tell her. Let Emma have the fun telling her once she said yes.” “You think she will say yes?” David laughed. “I never thought she would ever say yes to any man, but I think she will.”   
After a moment David added with a devious grin: “And I mean if she considered marrying a flying monkey…”

 

“Oh god, I think I can’t see any more cake!”, Emma complained and gave the box filled with little cake samples a disgusted look. “Come on, it was fun.”, Snow said. Emma just shot her mother a disbelieving glance.   
“Belle threw up!” “Well, maybe she had food poisoning. She will be fine.”, Snow assumed as she unlocked the door to the loft. They both got in there and were greeted by Robin, who thanked them for letting him do the fitting in their place, so he could surprise Regina.  
Emma was just about to get the left over cake samples to the counter so that Henry and Robin could also try them. Then she stopped. With a squash the box with the cake landed on the floor. But she really didn’t notice.

There he stood, her deviously handsome pirate, her boyfriend in a modern world suit. She had seen him in something like this back in the enchanted forest in the ballroom, but that had been quite some time ago and she had not had the time or mind to admire him enough.  
Looking at him like this a thought crossed her mind. A thought that maybe should scare her, but came so naturally that it just couldn’t.   
The thought of him wearing this suit, waiting for her at the end of the aisle, while her father walked her down there with a bright smile.

“Emma, what did you do to the cake!”, her mother shouted. Emma was ripped from her thoughts and picked the box up. Her father came to her side eager to calm his wife down and showing her that the cake was still eatable.

“Quite distracted, were you, Swan?” Killian approached her with his pirate grin spreading over his face. “Do you want to mock me or would you rather kiss me?”, she tried to overplay the situation and pulled him in.  
“Your father assured me you would like this piece of clothing.”, he said while wrapping his arms around her. “I do. You look… quite nice.” “Mhm, don’t try to play me, Swan. The look on your face says I look more than nice.” “Maybe I will show you at the wedding just how good you look in this.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

It was the last week of the year when the fitting for the dresses took place.  
Most of the other things for the wedding were ready. Zelena and Emma had written the table cards just the way Snow wanted to. A band for the reception was booked. And after a long and intense fight Regina got her will about the cake, devil's cake with red frosting and decorated with roses and leafs (Snow could talk Regina out of apples decorating the cake).

Now all that was left, was the wedding dress.   
And for Zelena, Emma and Belle to talk Snow out of the bridesmaids dresses she had picked out.  
Snow wanted pink dresses that just looked ridiculous and really didn't go with anyone's hairs but Emma's. And Emma really didn't want pink.

"What about this one?", Zelena asked, stepping out of the changing room. She was wearing an emerald dress that clung tight to her body showing of every curve and ending in the middle of her thighs.  
"If want Archie to get a heart attack in the middle of your sisters ceremony, then we should pick that.", Emma teased. She had noticed the crush the elder Mills girl had developed for the psychiatrist. Zelena only shrugged her shoulder and gave Emma a smirk.

"You mean right after your pirate would drag you out of the room like a caveman and have his wicked way with you on the street.", she gave back.  
Emma's eyes sparkled at that thought.   
"Well, if I wore that dress, I don't think we would make it out of the room." The two women laughed.

"It's nice you two have fun, but we won't have fun here. We are here for picking a dress for Regina!", Snow interrupted strictly.   
She really was not interested in hearing about her daughter's sexlife. "And, by the way, the wedding is outside if you guys remember." She turned away from them and got back to Regina, who was trying to pick a dress. 

After Snow was a bit away, Zelena turned to Emma and whispered in her ear like a silly school girl: "Then it should be no problem if I wear that. There will be enough ice to cool the men down." Emma giggled and added: "Even if we accidently drop something and have to bend over to pick it up."

In the middle of their following naughty jokes, Belle stormed in. Snow was just about to lecture her for being late to the fitting, but she looked so gleaming and reached out for everyone's attention. It was strange to see Belle looking so good, as she was just feeling miserable nowadays and always seemed sick.

"Girls, you wouldn't believe what I just found out. You know, how I have been sick lately and have thrown up at the cake tasting?"  
Everyone was staring at her curiously waiting for her explanation. 

"I'm pregnant! Rumple and I are having a baby!", she exclaimed. She was soon surrounded by the other woman to congratulate her.  
"Wow, I guess we will have to pick you a bit wider dress. Good thing the wedding is just in two weeks.", Snow said, always focusing at the wedding.  
"Well doctor Whale said that it will show by then."

Zelena sighed. "So no to slutty dresses."   
Snow shot her an angry look. "It was always 'no' for slutty dresses."

"Once I get married you can wear a slutty dress.", Emma tried to comfort Zelena. "Is that anytime soon?", Zelena asked with a mocking smile.   
"Who knows? It's for my lovely boyfriend to decide. But I'll still wrestle you for the bouquet."   
"Because you want to be the next to get married?"   
"No, simply because I like to win!"

"I think that looks nice.", Belle said and came out wearing a beautiful navy blue dress. The top was covered with lace, in the middle there was a classic belt with a little bow and the bottom was a ballerina skirt that reached her knees.  
"That's the perfect dress. And I'm sure it will suit all four of you.“ Regina exclaimed with a smile looking the dress up from every angle.

Now that the bridesmaids dress was picked, they could all focus on picking on for Regina. They had already crossed mermaid style, princess gown and strapless from the list.  
"What about that?", Emma asked, picking on dress up. Her mother rushed to her and put it away.   
"No way. It looks too much like her first wedding dress. Keep searching, girls. We need the perfect dress!"

In the end Regina found the perfect dress. As she stepped out of the changing room, showing herself to the other women. They all were stunned by how perfect the dress was for Regina. It was a simple one shoulder A-line dress with a slight rucked detail top and a blowing skirt. On the strap were a few gemstones and the vail was adorned with pearls.  
"You...look...", Snow attempted, but was stopped by tears running down her face.  
Even Emma sniffed. "Oh no, please not you to, Swan. I made you my bridesmaid so at least someone would not cry.", Regina growled. But she herself was fighting with tears too.


	5. Girls just wanna have fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Regina's bachelorette party. This means lots of alcohol, unexpected making out, spilling disturbing things and a drunken Emma crawling into her pirate's bed.

Chapter 5: Girls just wanna have fun

"Swan, I don't think I like you going away to this...place.", Killian complained for the tenth time that night.   
Emma was just getting ready for Regina's bachelorette party and putting on her strapless black leather dress, his favorite dress, and her black stilettos.   
"Killian, calm down. We are just going out for a drink. There is not even a strip club in this town." That just earned her a confused look. Sometimes she forgot her boyfriend was from another realm and didn't have knowledge of most things in this world.

"I'll back before morning. And as Henry is camping in the woods with Robin, maybe you get lucky tonight and a drunken sheriff stumbles into your bed and ravishes you.", she promised as she gave him a feverish kiss.  
"I really hope you're talking about yourself, Swan. The one time I took your father out drinking and he became a bit handsy was really enough for me.", he replied, still looking concerned as he was holding her in his arms.  
Emma just grinned. "Don't worry. As Gold has knocked Belle up, she will be staying sober and making sure we don't push it too far." With that she made her way to the door, her pirate boyfriend still holding her hand and trying from keeping her from leaving. 

As she grabbed her keys she turned to his hug one last time and asked with a mischievous smile: "You know, baby, is it considered cheating in your realm, if a girl kisses another girl?" He pulled from her kiss and shot her a confused look. "No, I don't think it is." She took on her coat and winked at her boyfriend as farewell. "Then, I promise I won't cheat on you."  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

As the bunch of girls laughed at the table, two other women sat in a booth and glanced to them. "I don't think, this is a good idea.", Mulan mumbled, staring at her glass, turning it slowly in her hand. "Nonsense. Those women are all totally drunk and will most likely not remember anything in the next morning. What better way to practice hitting on a girl. Now, go over and talk to one of them.", Aurora encouraged her friend.

"This drinks are really delicious. So fruity and tasty...and fruity. And pink.", Tinkerbell giggled, sipping on a pink drink in front of her.  
Belle chuckled. "I know it tastes good, but you really shouldn't drink so much of it. And you should not drink it so fast. There is so much alcohol in it, Tink." But the fairy didn't listen to her warning and drank it all up. Maleficent beside her cheered. 

"Way to go, girl! Don't let the pregnant fun police over there stop you!", she gave Belle a glare and turned to order more drinks.   
"You're really drunk, Mal. How much did you take? You can drink so much.", Regina asked, who was sitting between Emma, who was joking around with Zelena, and Snow, who was blathering about how cute her children were.

"Well, I was just taking the opport...oppor...the chance to knock myself out. That way I don't have to listen to that wooden man making my daughter scream his name. Every fucking night! And every morning."

That made Emma laugh. "Respect August, I knew he was not just a pretty face!"  
Maleficent ignored that comment, as her drinks were being brought and she got back to drinking with Tinkerbell.

"So Regina, this is you're last fun night as a free woman.", Emma brooded.  
"Not really, Miss Swan, I was already married. And if you take this as standard for fun night, I don't think, I'll miss it."  
Emma rolled her eyes. "But this is so much fun! We should really do this more often!"   
And then she wrapped her arm around Regina and pulled her close. 

"And don't call me 'Miss Swan'. I'm Emma! Come on, we have a child together! We should really be on first name bases!"  
"We are. But, if you notice, I only call you 'Miss Swan' when you annoy me."   
Emma put on a thoughtful look. "I must annoy you a lot."  
Now Regina had to giggle. Emma was surely totally drunk. But as she realized she was in fact giggling, she realized that she was just as drunk.

"And soon you'll be 'Mrs. Regina Hood'.", Snow stated. Regina flinched.  
"Actually no. I've talked to Robin and he and Roland will take my name. Roland doesn't have a mother who would want for him to keep his name. But I have a son who has my name. I want him to carry my name and not 'Hood' or 'Nolan' or 'Swan'.", she explained proudly.   
As Snow was expressing her awe about Regina's thoughtfulness, Zelena mumbled to Emma's ear: "Or maybe 'Jones'"   
They both broke out in uncontrolled laughter. Regina, who had heard her sister’s comment, just rolled her eyes in annoyance. Obviously, her sister was the number one fan of the pirate and the female sheriff.

 

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?", Mulan asked a bit shy, approaching Maleficent. She just gave Mulan's friend Aurora a look and then got up, making her way to the toilet. "You can sit, I don't care. Just don't bother me, when I get back.", the witch mumbled.  
Still unsure, Mulan sat down at the table, not noticed by most of the women. So she decided to nibble on her drink, to help her nerves.

"What are you drinking?", it came from the smiling girl next to her. "My friend Aurora made me drink it. It's called 'appletini'."  
"It looks good. And it's green. I really like green. I'm Tinkerbell. But the blue fairy always called me 'green'. But I still like green.", the fairy mumbled before starting to giggle and sliding nearer to Mulan.  
"It's nice to meet you, Tinkerbell. I'm Mulan."   
"Does it taste good?"   
"I guess so, if you like sweet." Now Tinkerbell sat so near to Mulan that their shoulders brushed.  
"I like sweet. I have spent years with pirates and lost boys, but I never...drank with them. Because I prefer sweet.", Tinkerbell explained, her voice getting lower and her eyes darkening. Then she whispered in Mulan's ear: "Do you like sweet?"

Mulan was only able to nod. Was this stunning blonde woman really hitting on her or was she just imagining things? Well, there was a way to find out.  
"It is really sweet. Would you like a taste?", she asked more confident.

As the fairy approved with a big smile and looked at the glass, Mulan reached out and pressed her lips to the blonde ones. After a moment Tinkerbell reacted by slipping her tongue in the other woman's mouth and the two of them had a hot make out session.  
It got them cat whistles and amused laughs from the other women at the table.  
As the kiss ended, Tinkerbell just smirked and held Mulan close. "That was really sweet. I liked that. I'll think I need much more of that."

"Wow, I knew Mulan played for the other team, but I didn't think Tink did. Good for her. And there I always thought she had had lot of action with my hot pirate boyfriend in Neverland.", Emma said and raised her glass. "Gross.", Regina mumbled. "Regina, woman who love each other are great and totally normal."   
"I agree with you, Emma. I meant you not stopping to talk about your boyfriend." Emma laughed. 

"Oh, they are so cute together!", Snow squealed with joy. "Talking about cute, I have to call my sweet, adorable, charming husband. Who is just adorable. And sweet." So a really drunk Snow stumbled out to call her husband.

Now Regina turned to Emma again. "And now I see, where you got this from."  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

Later that night, a little before sunset, Killian woke to the clicking of heels and giggling. Emma was giggling, this was going to be interesting.

"Ahoy there, sailor. There he is my adorable, hot pirate.", she babbled as she came into the bedroom.   
She threw her jacket and her shoes carelessly across the room and heaved herself on the bed. 

"Now help me get this leather dress off so I can ravish you. I even took my underwear off on the way."   
She paused and locked shocked.   
"Oh no, now the surprise is gone! I wanted to surprise you.", she mumbled as she was trying to pull his pajamas over his head.

"I take it you had a lot of fun, love.", he assumed as he pulled down her zipper.   
"Oh yes, it was really good.", she said as she was pulling him in a deep kiss.

He pulled away with a stern look. "Do you want explain why I got a picture of you and Zelena kissing on my phone?"

But she just pulled him in again. "Sh, no talking! The only words you are allowed to say tonight are 'God', 'Emma' and 'faster'."


	6. Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry struggles with the idea of calling someone 'dad'. Killian helps him.

Chapter 6: Dad

It was already past midnight as Henry sat in the living room staring out in the sky. He sighed.  
Tomorrow was the big day. His mother was getting married to her true love, her soulmate. They were officially becoming a family.   
And he couldn’t help himself, but he didn’t feel good.

“Lad, is everything alright?”   
Henry turned around and saw Killian standing in the living room. He had obviously gotten up to get something to drink as he held a glass of water in his hand.  
“Yeah.”, Henry returned in a sad voice. He avoided Killian’s suspicious look and gazed back up to the sky.   
Killian sat his glass down on the coffee table and sat down next to Henry. “Why are you up so late? Something on your mind?”  
Henry didn’t answer. He wasn’t sure, if he should share his thoughts with Killian. After a moment he sighed.  
“Well, mom’s wedding is tomorrow.” “Aye, and she will most likely have your head if you fall asleep during the ceremony because you stayed up all night.” A chuckle escaped Henry.

“Probably.” Silence fell again. It was really unusual. Henry was such a happy and positive kid. When he was like this, something very serious was troubling him. This made Killian worry very much. But he knew it would not help the situation if he woke Emma to talk to her son now. He would just give Henry his space and eventually he would tell him what was on his mind.

“My mom is really happy with Robin. She finally got her happy ending, but…” Henry paused and looked down on his hands.

“But you are no longer the only important man in your mother’s life.”, Killian finished the sentence. As Henry looked at Killian with an irritated look on his face, Killian chuckled. “Your mother is not the only one easy to read. I get it. You have always been Regina’s little prince. The only thing important in her life. You never had that with Emma, only with her. But I can assure you, you will still be her little prince.” Killian chuckled again. “Even, when you don’t want to be.”  
They both laughed together for a moment remembering Regina, Emma and Snow being a bit over the edge when Henry had his first date.

“Well”, Henry responded after a while “It’s not that. It is strange to have to share my mom. But I guess I have been doing that for some time now. Robin and Roland basically live with us since they got back from New York. No, it’s…”  
His gaze turns back to the sky as Killian looks at his face with concern.

“Today, Robin came to me. He said he was happy we were officially becoming a family. And he said…” Henry’s voice got weaker and it was no more than a whisper, so that Killian had to concentrate to understand him. “He said, if I wanted to I could call him dad.”

Now Killian understood perfectly what had been the problem. Henry had not gotten many chances to call his father, Neal, dad.

“I’m sure Robin will understand if you don’t want to call him that.”  
“That’s not the point. Do you think my dad would mind if I would call another man dad? Someone who teaches me stuff, who gives me advice with girls. Someone who is always just there for me. Who loves me like he was my real dad and who I love like he was my dad.” 

“Henry” Killian laid his hand on his shoulder and make him look him into the eyes.   
Tears were whelming up in Henrys eyes.  
“I know your father has loved you. And he would have been so happy if he could have raised you on his own. But he would also be grateful that someone does it, now that he can’t. He just wanted you to be happy. That’s what we all want.   
And he would know that you calling some other man your dad would not mean that you loved him any less or would forget him. You also have two mother I’m sure you both love equally strong. So if you really want to why not have more than one dad. Your father would be happy that you found someone worthy of this title.”

Henry gave Killian a smile and pulled him in a hug. “You’re right. Thanks, now I think I can sleep.”   
He got up and walked in the direction of his bedroom.

“Now, will you tell Robin tomorrow that you will call him dad, lad?”, Killian shot after him as got up himself and grabbed his glass.  
Henry turned as he was standing at his door and flashed Killian a smile.  
“Nope.” Now the confusion was written over Killian’s face.

“I really like Robin, but we are not that close. Maybe someday after we had a bit bonding time. Now, we should really go to sleep.”  
Henry’s smile got softer.   
“Goodnight, dad.”

Killian just stood there for a moment after Henry had disappeared into his room. Emotions flooded him. Confusion. Love. Pride.

His thoughts were interrupted as Henry’s door flew open again and Henry said with mischievous smile.   
“Oh, and you better hurry up and give mom that ring that you have been keeping for weeks. I might have told you it’s rude to propose right before someone else gets married, but the delaying is off tomorrow. It’s a miracle grandpa has managed to keep it from grandma for so long. Better not push your luck.”

 

Still a bit shocked about the situation, he got back to bed. As he carefully drew the covers over himself, Emma turned and cuddle him.   
“Where have you been so long?”, she mumbled with a sleepy voice.

“The lad had trouble sleeping. But he is alright now.”, Killian said thoughtfully. He wrapped his arms around Emma very tightly. Emma would have loved to ask what had troubled Henry, but as he was alright and she was incredibly tired she just decided to fall back to sleep in her pirates strong and loving arms and to ask in the morning about her son’s troubles.


	7. The big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Robin finally get married

Chapter 7: The big day

Finally the big day had come. The day of the wedding. It was still about two hours to go as Regina and her bridesmaids sat in her living room.  
“Wow, I can’t believe the day is already here. This is so wonderful.”, Belle said sniffing as she sat on the couch with Emma and Regina. Zelena sat across them in an armchair, sipping on her glass with champagne. Snow, on the other hand, was running around the house, making calls and making sure everything would be perfect.  
“Well, I just saw the groom when I met my mom at the loft and his feet seemed pretty cozy.”, Emma assured Regina with a smile. “I was not very nervous about that, but thank you.” 

Regina tried to act calm, but she really wasn’t. She was so scared something terrible would happen. Some attack. Some catastrophe. Or everyone going back to hating her. She was just so used to her life being awful that she still couldn’t believe she could find happiness. Now she had her son, Robin, a soon to-be stepson, her sister and her friends. She was so terrified it wasn’t going to last.  
And she also had a secret, which nobody but Robin knew. A horrible thing she had once done to herself. Something she regretted every day. Something she couldn’t undo. She had poisoned herself to not being able to bear children.

After she and Robin had been together for almost a year she had told him. It had been very tearful and she had been so afraid that he would leave her. But he had only comforted her and said that they didn’t need any more children, because they already had the two best boys in the world.   
She agreed with him. But deep down, she had always wanted a little girl, too. Unfortunately, that was off the table. Emma was one of her best friends but she was still the biological mother of Henry. It had almost broken her when she thought she would lose her little boy to that woman, his real mother. She could not go through this again, not even with Robin by her side. 

And just as the tears started to whelm up her eyes, her not so little boy came into the room with the little Roland at his hand. She quickly whipped her tears away and stood up to take a close look at her boys.  
She stroke over Roland’s hair and then went to fix Henry’s tie. “Look at you, my two precious boys. You both look so handsome. Are you ready for the big day?”, she asked as more tears were making their way into her eyes. 

“Sure, mom. We are all ready. But, actually, Roland wanted to talk to you about something serious.”, Henry explained. Then he gave his other mother, his aunt and his grandmothers a look and added: “Alone.” They all followed his request a bit grumpy. Snow shot Regina a stern look and signaled her to make it quick as they were on a tight schedule. But Regina couldn’t care less.  
Henry was the last in the room with them. He gave the little boy a pat on the shoulder and then went to his mother. “Well, I will leave now to go to the loft. Watching Robin. Making sure Will and my grandpa will not drive him crazy. I’ll see you at the ceremony to walk you down the aisle.” He planted a loving kiss at her cheek and pulled her into a tight hug. 

Regina released him and caressed his face before letting him leave. “Good. I’ll be the one in the white dress.” With a chuckle Henry left and she and Roland were alone in the room.  
She sat down next to him on the couch and offered him the strawberries Belle had brought to Snow’s disproval.  
But the little boy only gave her a shy look. “You can talk to me about everything, honey. You know that, right. I will marry your dad today and then we will officially be a family.”, she tried to encourage him.

“Well…”, Roland started. “I talked to Henry while we were getting dressed. And I said something. And he said I needed to ask you if it was okay to say that. But I’m afraid you won’t allow it.” He paused, obviously close to tears. “Roland, just ask. I’m sure it’s nothing bad.”  
The little tear filled eyes looked into her own and she said something, that she would always remember and that made her cry herself. “Do you want to be my mommy?”  
She pulled the little boy into a hug and stroke his back as he sobbed into his hair. “Of course I want to be your mommy. I could not imagine something better than being Henry’s mommy and yours.”

“I’m so happy. My Mama is in heaven, so I don’t really have one. And I know my daddy is afraid of me forgetting her. But Henry has two mommies, so I can have to. Henry said that. But he said I needed to ask you if it was okay for you. But he also said you wouldn’t mind. And now I have another mommy and I have a big brother.”, he explained with joy, all his tears forgotten. “Yes, you have my little boy. And you won’t get rid of us.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

“You know, I can start the car and we can be out of this town in no time.”, Will joked as Robin was taking on his tie. Robin just smirked at his best man and countered: “For me or for you, Scarlet?”  
Now Will’s grin was gone and it was the other men’s turn to laugh. Will had found out he was having a baby with his girlfriend Anastacia, just a week ago.  
“I’m good, Will. The only thing I want right now, is for the time to be ready to walk to my beautiful bride and officially make her mine.”

Robin went upstairs to rehearse his vow as David approached Killian. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you proposing to my daughter.” Killian looked at him a bit confused and a bit disbelieving. “Well, I just want the best for my little girl.”, he defended himself.   
“How did you plan to propose?”   
“I don’t know. Romantic dinner, taking her out for a walk in the moonlight and asking the question at the docks. It’s kind of our special place. But I haven’t thought about a special time yet.”   
“Then, I will tell you the perfect time. Valentin’s Day!” Now Killian looked just confused.   
“Valentine’s Day is the 14th of…”   
Killian interrupted him. “Mate, I’ve lived long enough in this realm to know the exact date. And I also know that Emma doesn’t like this holiday. She just wants a nice evening alone with a movie.”   
But David was not impressed, he actually looked more determined. “Which is exactly why she would not suspect you proposing to her that night. I’ve got you guys a reservation for the nicest restaurant in town. Everything will be perfect for Emma. And she wouldn’t see it coming.” “This sounds actually quite reasonable. And you’re sure you just don’t want to delay the proposal to convince your daughter to leave me?”, Killian joked. “Oh Killian, if I could convince her, and believe me I did right from the beginning, I would have already done it.”  
~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Robin was inspecting himself in the mirror really closely. He wanted to look perfect for the wedding. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door. “Come in.”, he called, still looking in the mirror. Then he saw Henry standing in the room. “Henry, you are here. How’s Regina? Is Roland with you?”  
The teenage boy chuckled. Clearly his mom was not the only one being a bit nervous. “Mom’s fine. Can’t wait for this whole thing to start. And Roland is with her. They have to discuss something important.” Before Robin could put his confusion into words, Henry explained: “Roland had asked me if my mom could be, well, also his mom. And I told him he needed to discuss that with her. Good thing my grandma hadn’t already put her makeup on or they would have to do it again.”

“And this got me thinking. You said that I could call you dad, if I wanted to. But, I’m afraid I’m not there yet. You see, mom and Roland spend a lot of time baking pie together or watching movies. But you and I… we never really do something alone. When we spend time together there is always someone else there. Maybe after your honeymoon, we could spend some alone time. I don’t know…you could teach my archery or take me camping or something.”

Robin hadn’t realized he hadn’t done that with Henry. He thought it was more comfortable for him if Charming came with them or one of the Merrie Men.   
“You know…”, Henry mumbled, looking embarrassed at his feet. “you’re such a good dad for Roland and you will be such a great husband for my mom. It would be great if we got closer. Because I really want to see you as my dad.” “Well, I’m sorry we haven’t done it now, but I’m sure we will make it work. Because I really want you to feel included in this family. And loved. Also by me.”  
“I actually feel pretty loved by Roland. He also asked me, if he could stay with me while you guys are away for your honeymoon. As I am his big brother.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Regina was in her room getting ready. She was putting her earrings on as she sensed someone in the room staring at her. “What are you doing here?”, she asked not so nicely as she turned to see Gold standing there. “You look really beautiful. Your mother would…well she would agree you look beautiful.” Her waiting look didn’t vanish as he walked towards her.

“I’m here to deliver an early wedding present.”, he explained, setting a phial filled with a clear substance. “What is that?”, Regina asked suspicious.   
“Water.”  
“Wow, you really went all out.”, she commented cynically as she went back to putting her jewelry on.   
“This is special water. You see, your mother came seeking my help one day. Telling me about a potion you took to hurt her.” Regina froze in her movement. He went on strolling through the room. “She practically begged me for a cure, as much as your mother could beg. But I didn’t give her what she wanted. You know the plan I had been spinning for you to enact the dark curse. And for that, I needed you…broken.” She flinched.   
“Emotionally broken. The potion you had mixed was the same one I later gave to King George for poisoning Snow White.” Regina went to him, seeking an explanation.   
“That’s not possible. Snow has two children!”   
“Yes, she does. Because her mother-in-law heroically gave her life. She let Snow white drink from the water of the lake. The water with magical power to restore everything. She thought it was the last of it.” Now he got back to the phial and put it save into Regina’s hands. “But this is the last of it.”  
“Why do you do this?”, Regina asked, turning away. Her voice was thick with tears.   
“Maybe to repay my debt. For everything I have done for you. Maybe to give my grandson to have siblings who are not part pirate. Or maybe because I have most recently learned how incredible it is to have a child with your soulmate.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Mostly everyone from Story Brooke was there this day. Everyone was waiting for the bride.  
First, the music started playing and the bridesmaids and groomsmen came in. Belle was walking in with Little John, followed by Roland with Emma and Zelena. They both walked down the aisle not being able to suppress a grin, as Killian’s eyes lit up like he was seeing her for the very first time and Archie was blushing slightly, trying not to look directly at Zelena. And after Snow came in at the arm of Will, everyone got up.  
“You’re ready, mom? Now, it’s no turning back anymore.”, Henry teased her as he took her arm. “I wouldn’t want to turn back for everything in the world. I’m exactly where I always wanted to be.”, she replied with a bright smile.

As she walked down with Henry, she didn’t notice all the people admiring her dress, whispering to each other how beautiful she looked. She only saw Robin. Waiting for her. Looking at her, like she was the only thing in the world. Like she meant the world. And right at this moment, maybe for the first time ever, she believed she was everything.   
Archie started the ceremony, but neither Regina nor Robin really listened to the words. They just kept looking in each other’s eyes with pure love.

“Regina, you are my happy ending.”, Robin started when it was time for the vows. “You are the love of my life. And even though some strange and horrible things have happened to get us where we are now, I’m thankful for all of it. Because it lead me to you. And you to me. It made you the wonderful, strong, powerful, caring, incredible woman you are. The woman I love with all my heart. And I simply can’t wait to start our lifes together. With us and our boys.   
And I vow to you, that whatever life throws at us, we will get through it together. And I vow that every time you can’t see the good in yourself, I will show you that you are.” He slipped the ring onto her trembling finger.

After suppressing her tears, she started her vows. “Once upon a time, a stupid girl walked away from a man with a lion tattoo in a tavern. From the man, she was told by a very smart and good fairy, she destined to be with. But she didn’t believe her. And I’ve wished so many times that the story had gone different. That I would have walked into that tavern. But you’re right. Everything happens as it should be. If the girl had walked in, we wouldn’t be in this world, we wouldn’t be with this people, but most importantly, we wouldn’t have this two amazing boys.” 

As the tears streamed down her face, she looked to Roland and Henry. 

“You and they are the best thing that has ever happened to me. More than I ever dared to dream of. I vow to you that you will never have to steal my heart, as it is yours forever.”

Everyone clapped and cheered as Archie declared them husband and wife and told Robin to kiss the bride. Henry and Roland made some disgusted noises as their now joined parents seemed to forget they were in a public place and everyone was watching them. But the newlyweds didn’t care and went on kissing, making their first kiss as husband and wife unforgettable.


	8. Have a little dance with me

Chapter 8: Have a little dance with me

“And now, for the first dance as a married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Mills!”, Zelena exclaimed through the speakers. Everyone in the room clapped as Regina and Robin got on the dancefloor, which was prepared in the biggest room of the city hall. After getting all replies to the invitations, Snow had to move the whole thing away from Granny’s, because it was simply not big enough for this number of people.

“So, now we are finally married.”, Robin proclaimed with a beaming smile that lit up his whole face. He swayed his new wife in his arms and held her as close as he could, for it to be still appropriate in front of the guest and their sons. Their sons. Regina could still not believe her happiness.  
“It seems so. And you’re sure you don’t mind taking my name?”, she asked a bit concerned. They both came from another realm. It would not be accepted there, a man taking his wife’s name. But they were not in this realm.

Robin just caressed her cheek and looked into her eyes with the deepest affection.   
“Why should I not? It is your name. And now it is our family name. I wouldn’t want Henry to feel left out, if the three of us would have my name and he would still have his own. I want all of us to be happy together. Henry even asked me to spend some alone time with him, after we get back from our honeymoon.” Regina’s eyes lit up instantly. Her little boy wanting to spend time with Robin, truly accepting into his life. She knew he wanted her to be happy with Robin, but it warmed her heart to know that he wanted Robin in his own life too. To be part of his family.

“I even told him he could call me ‘dad’ if he wanted to, but I guess we still have to deepen our relationship before that could happen. I don’t know if he will ever want this, but I just wanted to show him it would make me happy, if he ever was ready for it.”

More words were muffled by Regina pressing her lips to her husband’s.  
“I never dreamed of having you guys in my life. And I hope you know what it means to me for the both of you to really like each other not only for my sake. This day is the best day of my life. I don’t know how it could be any better.” She sobbed. “Before the ceremony Roland came to me and asked me if I wanted to be his mommy.” Now tears were also sparkling in Robin’s eyes.  
“And I got the first wedding gift. Maybe the best ever. I don’t know for sure if it works, but…”

Now the tears were streaming down Regina’s face, though she was still smiling and shining from pure happiness.   
“What was that gift?”, Robin asked curiously. It had to be something special to cause such an intense reaction.  
“Hope. It was hope.” After wiping away her tears, they got off the dancefloor and Regina led him to a quiet corner.  
“Gold gave me water from a special lake. It’s said this water can undone any magic. Any spell, any curse, any potion. Maybe…” She took his face in both her hands and gazed into his confused eyes.  
“Maybe it can make me have children again.” 

“You’re sure? Is it not dangerous? Because I will have you without more children. I would love to have more with you, of course, but I don’t want you to risk…” Again he was muffled by her lips.   
“It’s not dangerous. I had Tinkerbell look at it before I took it. Gold might be nicer now, but I didn’t want to take a risk. And she said it would work.”  
Robin took Regina in his arms and twirled her around. “You, Regina Mills, have truly made me the happiest man alive, today. I love our boys, but I would love to start from the beginning with you.” After a moment an embarrassed smile spread on his face.   
“And I admit, I have always wanted a daughter.” Now it was his turn to press his lips to hers.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, the other guest were busy with dancing.

August eyed Maleficent, who was shooting him death glares, as he was dancing with her daughter.  
“I’m almost sure your mother will roast me alive any moment.”, he said to Lily as they danced a bit away from her. Lily just gave him a grin.  
“Well, maybe she did in fact hear us this morning under the shower. This is all still so new to me. I never really had a parent living with me, who truly cared about me. Or a boyfriend to be quiet with.” As it did not lighten his mood, she continue. “Your father can not look me in the eye every time we stay the night at your place. So I guess it’s only fair.”   
For a moment, they were both silent. Then August said: “Well, there is actually a very easy solution for that. We could just look for a place for ourselves. A home for just you and me.”  
As Lily was not a fan showing her weak side with all this people around, she just grabbed his face and kissed him, deeply and ardently. After they had both pulled away breathless, he whispered: “I’ll take that as a yes.”   
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Emma was currently swaying with her father. “Wow, Mom really put together a great thing. Though, I’m sure you were really lonely the past few weeks.” The grin plastered on her face made her father blush and turn away his look from her.  
He saw his wife, a bit away from him, dancing with her future son in law. Not that she knew this by now. But David had no doubt in his mind Killian was just that.  
“He seems to have a lot of fun.” He nodded towards his daughter’s boyfriend.  
“Yeah, he has grown quite fond of the modern world music. And he is really good at dancing. Though I wish he would have kept his fake hand at home. Don’t like it.” She looked a bit mad, but the expression faded fast as she watched Killian joking around with her mother.

David flinched a bit. “Well, I guess I’m to blame for that. I told him it was better for the dancing.” After a scowling look from Emma, he continued. “So, you really don’t mind the hook?” She looked at him confused. “Why should I? It’s a part of him. He has it longer than has ever had his left hand.”  
“So you are not afraid he would hurt Henry or you?” “If I would tell you what he can do with his hook, especially to me, you could never look at it again, dad.” David ignored his daughters comment.

“So, you wouldn’t make him take it off. Even if, let’s say he was holding a new born baby?” Emma did her best to not think about her boyfriend holding a baby with blond hair and shining blue eyes. Or maybe black hair and green eyes.   
“I’m sure he could handle it. Someday. Far in the future.”   
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
On the other side of the dance floor, said boyfriend was busy humoring his girlfriend’s mother.  
“I must say, your majesty, you really did a fine job preparing all this. Regina and Robin made an excellent choice picking you for that task.”, he commented with one of his famous devilishly handsome grins.  
“Well, I’m glad you like it, Hook. But tell me, do I have to prepare another wedding soon?”, she asked directly with her sugar sweet voice.   
Now the confident smile faded from his face and was replaced by blank horror.

“How do you now? The prince promised to not tell anything! I knew he would give me away to you. It has to be him. Henry would never do that to me.” “Relax, pirate. None of them said a word. But since the men fitting, Charming has been so…I don’t know how to describe it. He didn’t want to murder you whenever you put your arm around our daughter or kissed her. And you do both of that a lot.”  
Now Killian blushed. Showing his affection to Emma was so natural and just necessary like breathing, so that he sometimes didn’t think about others watching them. Well, actually never.

“He has been giving you such proud and expecting looks. Just like Henry. And I’ve seen my daughter look at you, when she first saw you in this suit. So I logically assumed you two were engaged. But by the constant scared looks you are shooting in my daughter’s direction, obviously hoping she doesn’t hear us, I guess you haven’t proposed yet?” He just shook his head, not being able to look into her eyes. 

“Oh, this is so exciting. Don’t worry, I won’t give you away.”, she explained with a whisper. “But only if you let me help pick the ring. And, of course let me plan the wedding.” He gave her an incredulous look. Snow White was not really known for keeping secrets. Quite the opposite, actually. But there was nothing he could do.  
“If you manage to really keep this from Emma until I propose to her, I might even consider naming our first daughter after you.”, he joked.   
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
“That dwarf is constantly looking our way, you know.”, Tinkerbell stated as she was sitting at the table with Nova. Nova looked up, just to see Grumpy wink at her a bit shy.  
With a sad expression she turned away and sipped at her glass. “Well, I can’t be with him, can I?”  
“Of course we can have love! Why should we be able to love and not be allowed to do so? You may be nuns in this world, but this isn’t real. But what you feel for Grumpy is.”, Tink proclaimed spirited.

“Well, he is a dwarf. He is also not allowed to love. So there is just no way.”, Nova stated, looking away from Tink. “If you look closely at the table, you’ll see they can.”  
At Tink’s demand Nova looked to where the dwarfs were sitting and saw the dwarf Boss making out with Granny Lucas.  
“But…” Nova looked confused.  
“The rules don’t fit here. And sometimes rules should be changed.”, it came from Blue, who just sat down next to her sister fairies. “This world is different from the one we come from. So I guess we have to make new rules. I will not keep you from following your heart.” She first gave Nova a smile and then Tinkerbell. “In fact, I will encourage you to take a chance. And be with the one’s you love. Whoever that might be.” And with that she and Tink were leading Nova to the table of the dwarfs.

Grumpy was focused on his drink. A sad look on his face, trying to ignore all the love around him.  
That was then the three fairies approached him. He did his best to fake a smile and greeted them.  
“Well, as I see you are not busy. So maybe you could ask Nova to dance.”, Blue suggested. He looked at her confused. It was her rules of forbidding love which kept him from being with Nova. So what was that? Was she trying to torture him?  
“I don’t think I should.”, he mumbled, looking away. They should not see his pain.  
“Well, we think you should!”, Tink insisted. Blue added: “Everyone deserves a chance at happiness. So maybe you should take yours.”  
His eyes lit up. He worked up all his courage, looked into Nova’s eyes and asked: “Would you like to dance with me?” Now her eyes lit up, too and a blush crept onto her face. “I would love that.”  
As Grumpy wanted to turn to the other two fairies and thank them, they were already gone. Blue was back to talking and laughing with some of the other fairies and Tinkerbell was just dragging Mulan to the dance floor.


	9. Welcome to this crazy family

Chapter 9: Welcome to this crazy family

Everyone seemed to be dancing and chatting and laughing. Regina looked radiant in her wedding dress. And she and Robin seemed so much in love. They only seemed to have eyes for each other. Robin looked at his new wife like she had hung the stars.

Zelena wanted to be happy for her younger sister. But deep down, she was miserable. Here she sat, in her beautiful dress, wearing her killing hot black stilettos. And no one seemed to care.

She watched Mulan and Tinkerbell holding hands and stealing sweet little kisses. She watched Belle dancing with Gold and he occasionally caressed her slightly bulging belly. She watched Killian and Emma making eyes with each other, even if they were on opposite sides of the room. She even watched two dwarfs dancing and kissing their girlfriends.  
And she was just all alone.

“Excuse me, but such a beautiful woman as you should not just sit at the side and watch everyone have fun.” She looked up to see Archie Hopper standing in front of her.  
“Well, it seems no one sees me as beautiful.” She sighed. Regina had told her not to push Archie, because he would just feel uncomfortable.  
Archie sat down next to her, getting as close to her as he could. “Then they are all blind. But maybe it’s good. So I can have you all to myself.”, he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him, unbelieving and a bit shocked at his sudden forwardness. Then she sniffed and smelled alcohol.  
“Archie, are you drunk?”, she asked concerned. He wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her forward him. “No. Maybe a bit tipsy. You see, I had to work up the courage to approach you. Since the time you asked me to perform the ceremony, I’ve been thinking about you. I couldn’t stop. But I was too scared to ask you out. What would a beautiful, strong, gorgeous, independent woman like you want with a fearsome, old cricket like me? But tonight I put myself together and loosened my tongue. And here I am! Did it work?” 

Zelena couldn’t hid her smile. So her feelings were not one-sided. And he was kind of cute when he was drunk. But she really liked his confident side. “Well, first of all, you haven’t asked me something. Second, I would prefer it for you to be sober to ask me out. And last, despite that, I wouldn’t say no to a dance.”

“So if I asked you out on a date, you would say yes?” He looked at her unbelieving, trying to make sense of her word.  
“Yes, I would. And tomorrow, when your hangover has passed and your embarrassment is weakening, you can call me and ask me out.”, she explained calm. Though she was really tempted to use this situation to have fun with him.

“Well, then I should probably do something I can be embarrassed about in the morning.” And with that he pulled her to him, pressing her body to his and slipping his tongue into her mouth. After a moment of shock and a second of thinking she should really push him away, she decided that she might as well enjoy it. And she really did.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
“So, welcome to the family, I guess.”, Emma said as she was dancing with Robin. “I didn’t realize you belonged to Regina’s family.”, he stated amused.  
“Yeah, this family is really big. And it involves three generations, four if you count Regina as my mom’s stepmother, and about 300 years, a lot of past hatred and way more love. Though, I guess, you were already part of the family since you started dating Regina. But now, you’re officially one of us.” Robin chuckled. “Well, this family is a bit strange.”   
“Oh Robin, that’s putting it really nicely. But if you think this is crazy, I can’t wait what the future next generation will add to this family. Maybe someone will be the grandparents of a mermaid.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Snow was just getting herself and David some punch as Ruby approached her. She was really glad as she hadn’t seen her best friend much during the preparation of this wedding.  
“Red, how are you? Do you want some punch?” Her best friend smiled at her.   
“Not if there is alcohol in it. Snow, I have so greet news. I’m pregnant.”

Snow placed the glasses to a nearby table and went to euphorically hug her best friend.   
“Oh my god, Red, this is so amazing! You’re having a baby!”, she exclaimed.  
Now Ruby’s huge smile grew even bigger. “Actually, we are having twins. I’m so excited. I need to get back now, but tomorrow we have to meet and I will tell you everything.”  
After another great hug, Ruby went back to her boyfriend. Leaving Snow to her thoughts.

“Mary Margret, is everything alright?”, David asked, who had obviously been looking for her after he had called the babysitter to make sure Neal was fine.  
“Yeah, Red is pregnant. With twins.”, she reported her husband a bit absent minded.  
“Wow, Red, Anastacia and Belle. There must be something in the water. Hopefully Emma doesn’t drink it.” His wife was still staring in open space. He put his hand to her shoulder and pulled her into his arms. “Are you sure you’re alright?”  
After a pause she said: “Do you want another baby?” This question caught him off guard. 

“What? Why? Are you pregnant, too?”   
“No, calm down. Your reaction said it all.” She freed herself from his embrace and went to get her punch.  
“Mary Margret, wait! That’s not what I meant. It never crossed my mind. We already have those to great children. And we are always so busy, that I just never thought about it.” “And now that you think about it?”

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her again. She was really tense. This seemed to mean a lot to her. He had to be careful not to say something wrong.  
“If you want my honest opinion, I have to tell you that I don’t want more children. At least not right now. Neal is still so little and I want to enjoy that as long as it lasts. If we had another one, we would have less time for him. Maybe in a few years. But not now.” She sighed. She loved her babies and she would love to have more, but she had a point. They didn’t get to enjoy this time with Emma, so they should cherish it with Neal.  
“Well, it was not a ‘no’. So I think I can live with that.”, she mumbled into his chest as he was planting a kiss on her forehead.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
At dinner time, they sat down at their tables, enjoying the buffet. “You did a really good job picking this out, Emma.”, her mother praised, enjoying the duck pate.   
They all sat at the biggest table: They married couple, their sons, Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Zelena, Belle and Gold. Snow at been so wise to seat Gold and Killian as far from each other as possible. They still couldn’t stand each other. 300 years of hatred didn’t go away like that.

As Robin had taken Roland to the buffet, Henry spoke up to his mothers. “Mom, Mom, there is a thing I wanted to ask you. I know that Roland was meant to stay with Little John and Will when you are away. But, Roland kind of asked me, if he could stay with me. As we are brothers now.” He turned from Regina to Emma. “We have a guest room, so he can sleep there. And Little John could watch him during the day while I’m in school and you’re at work. I’m sure we can make this work. Please say yes! Otherwise I wouldn’t see my little brother while you’re away. And the first time is the most important one to bond.”

Emma had to suppress a laugh. Henry and Roland had been living together for some time now and they just loved each other. No bonding needed.  
Regina was so touched by Henry calling him his little brother and insisting to stay with him that she even looked passed his not so subtle attempt to manipulate her. “It’s not my decision. I’m glad you care so much about Roland. But Emma is the one you need to ask.” Now he turned back to Emma.

“Please mom, I’ll take good care of him. You won’t even notice he’s there. I already talked to Robin and he’s okay with it. Please say yes!”, Henry begged.   
Emma exchanged a quick look with Killian and then smiled at her son. “It almost sound as you asking for a puppy. And before you ask, we are not getting a puppy. But Roland can stay. It’s still two days before Regina and Robin leave. I’m sure we’ll work this out.”  
Henry quickly hugged both Regina and Emma and then ran off to tell Roland the good news.

“I’m so happy how this family grows together. Henry calls Roland his brother. Roland calls me mommy. And Robin even told Henry he could call him dad, if he wanted to.”, Regina explained her unusual happiness. Before Gold even could glance, she added. “Relax, we all know Henry has more than one mother, why not more than one father. It won’t make him love Neal any less. And henry told Robin that he is not there yet.” Robin just came back to the table, carrying a plate for his wife.  
“It seems our boys will be spending the time together?”, he asked after he had placed a delicate kiss to Regina’s cheek.  
“Yeah, Emma allowed it.”   
”Well, that is really kind. Thank you. If you ever need a babysitter in the future, I owe you one.” Emma just laughed. “Nonsense. That’s just what family does.”

Now Snow approached Robin. “Robin, I think it’s so sweet for you to offer Henry to call you dad.”  
“I just hope that one day I might be worthy of this title to him.”, he explained. This earned him a big kiss from Regina.  
Just now the boys came back to the table. Roland carried his overloaded plate to his place and began to eat.

Henry just grabbed his own plate and got ready to leave. “This is awesome. They just brought the crab cakes and the mini burgers. Got to hurry, before the good stuff is gone. Come on, dad!”, he exclaimed in a hurry to leave, eying the buffet.

Everyone at the table froze. Just now Regina had explained that Henry didn’t want to call him that just now. Had they just heard the first time he said that to Robin? They stared at him in confusion.  
Everyone expect for Killian. He looked with embarrassment at the way Robin was exchanging looks with Regina, not believing what they just heard.  
The impatience took over again and Henry turned to look at Killian and repeated: “Dad, come on. Let’s go.”   
Trying to avoid the confused looks, Killian got up carrying his plate and went with him.

“Lad, you know it’s an honor that you call me that. But maybe you could not call me that in front of your grandfather.”, Killian said as they reached the buffet. Henry was busy loading his plate with as much food as he could get onto it. “Oh, yeah. Don’t want him to murder you. Maybe I should wait with calling you that in public for after you and mom get engaged.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
He didn’t know what he had suspected as Emma’s reaction for her son calling him ‘dad’ in public. But it had absolutely not been that.  
Regina had insisted on Henry spending the night at her place. Despite it being her wedding night, she would be leaving in two days for a whole month and she wanted every moment with her son she could get.  
So Emma and Killian had their apartment all to themselves.  
That was good, because the poor child would be traumatized by the way his mother was practically ripping off his clothes, moaning in his mouth whenever his hand or mouth moved on her body.  
“I know this is weird, but seeing you in this suit and Henry calling you ‘dad’, does things to me.”, she explained as threw him to their bed, climbing on top of him.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
“And you’re sure you have everything?”, Regina asked for the tenth time. She cupped both her boys’ heads and put them into a tight hug.  
“Yes, mom. We are well taken care of. Emma and Killian will not let us starve and Will and Little John will not lose Roland in the woods while watching him. We will be just fine, mom. And hopefully so will you. I hope you have a nice trip. And we will call you every evening at 8. Just like you wanted.”, Henry said a bit tired. He felt like he had told her a million times.  
Regina hugged the again, barely fighting the tears in her eyes.

Emma went to freeing the boys from Regina’s grip. “Everything’s fine. We have your numbers, the number and address of the hotel and you have the scroll and the other magical things Belle gave you. You will get back and we’ll still be here. But you should really leave now. You two deserve a vacation. A long one. One without children.” She winked.   
“But if anything happens, just call and we’ll come back instantly.”, she insisted.  
Now Robin was by her side, after saying goodbye to his friends. He turned to hug both boys and made them promise to be good. Then he practically dragged Regina into the car and they left.

Emma lay her arms around the two boys and said with amusement: “Oh poor kids. Your mom is totally gonna call you every hour.”


	10. Truth hurts - or maybe not?

Chapter 10: Truth hurts - or maybe not?

“Wow, I can’t believe it’s already time for them to come back.”, Henry said at the breakfast table. He was excited to finally see his mother and new stepfather again after their honeymoon.  
“Are you joking? It felt like they were gone a million years!”, Roland complained.   
Emma chuckled. “A month is a long time. But they have earned every single second of it. They just get back right in time for Valentine’s Day.” 

Killian and Henry grinned at the mention of the day. The two of them and David had worked everything out for that day. The day Killian would propose to Emma. And tomorrow finally was that day. Snow had help him pick the perfect ring for her. And unbelievable as it was, it seemed Snow had really kept it a secret from her daughter.

“Do you think they brought us presents?”, Roland asked with bright eyes while eating his pancakes. Roland just loved his new brother.   
“Of course they have.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

After a joyful welcome back for the newly wedded couple, they all had back to work or school. Regina was working her way through the papers, which had to be done due her vacation as Emma approached her in her lunch break.   
“Thank you, Miss Swan, but I think I got how happy you are about having your apartment all to yourself this weekend with your pirate captain.”, she mocked her. But Emma was clearly not in a playful mood.   
“I need your help. As a friend. I have been delaying on doing this for a week now. I need someone with me.”   
She emptied a brown paper bag to the table. A little white box lay on Regina’s table.  
“Well, I’m sure you know how to use it. So what do you need me for?”   
“Wait with me. Be there for me, when I see the result.”   
“But I hope you don’t want me to watch you pee. So go to the bathroom and we wait there. I don’t want that thing on my table after you used it.”, Regina said and gave the pregnancy test back to Emma.

The two women sat in the little room and waited. “You know, Robin asked me if we would try for a baby now. I never really thought about more children before I met Robin. I thought Henry was all I would ever have. Because I couldn’t have more. But after Gold gave me the magic water, I guess I can. But I didn’t think about having one right away. Though, I guess, I’m not getting any younger. And I would love to add a little girl to our family”, Regina babbled.  
“I appreciate your attempt to take my mind off of waiting for the result, but I’m not sure this is the right topic for this.” Emma was tapping her fingers against her knees. She was obviously very tense.

“Well, maybe I should ask the most important question. What do you want as the result of this test?” Emma looked down on the floor.   
“I don’t know. I have no idea. Killian and I have never talked about this. Maybe he doesn’t want more children.”   
“What do you want?”   
“Well, after I gave up Henry I thought I would never have a child. Now I have Henry and I love him so much. But wouldn’t he hate me for having another child?”   
Regina grabbed Emma’s shoulder. 

“Listen to yourself. You just worry about the others! I asked, do you want a baby? And I know that Henry would love more siblings. Your parents still love you though you have a little brother and he knows that.”   
“But it hurts to see that he gets to have the moments that I missed out with our parents.”   
“Well you didn’t miss out on everything with Henry. We terrified his first girlfriend together.”   
“And he also had something I never had. Someone who raised him and loved him.” She squeezed Regina’s hand. 

“He has. Well, Miss Swan, the time is up. Wanna find out if you got a little pirate in you?”  
“I don’t know! I can’t look! I just don’t know what I want!” Emma buried her face in her hands and leaned on her knees.  
“Well, then I will look.” Regina took the test in her hand and turned it, so Emma couldn’t see the result. Emma sat up and looked at Regina with excitement. 

A frown went over Regina’s face. “Looks like you’re not pregnant.”, she said without looking at Emma’s face.

Tears ran down Emma’s face. “I…I guess I should be happy, but I feel so…sad. So…empty. Like this is just wrong.” She looked at Regina. “I guess I really wanted a baby.”

The frown on Regina’s face grew into a grin. “I was very sure you would want a baby. But you just couldn’t see it. I hope this little act made you realize it.”  
Then she gave the test to Emma. “Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” A pink plus was on the test.   
Maybe Emma should be mad at Regina for tricking her, but she couldn’t care less.  
A baby. A little pirate.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~

“And remember what we talked about. No proposing in the restaurant. Wait till you get home. Emma doesn’t like this kind of things.”, Henry explained with a stern look at Killian.   
“I will handle it just right, lad. Don’t worry. Now hurry. Your mother is probably already waiting with dinner for you.” He patted Henry’s shoulder. He loved this boy like his own, but he was really happy to have Emma all to himself for the night after a month of two children in the house.  
Emma just got in the apartment, shouting that Regina was waiting for him and he should be nice to his new stepfather.   
Henry hugged Killian as farewell and whispered: “Good luck, dad.”

Then he went to Emma to hug her. After she had planted a kiss on his head she held his face for a moment. “Hey kid, I would like you to have breakfast with us tomorrow at Granny’s.” “But, it’s Valentine’s day. Sure you guys have plans.” “No, this is really important. But now you need to go.”  
She held on to him for a moment longer and then sent him out.

After he had left she let out a big sigh before facing Killian. She was about to change his life forever. Both of their lifes. And she really hoped he wanted this.  
“Now that we are finally alone again, maybe we should have a drink.”, he said with a big smile offering her a drink.   
“No, thanks. But maybe you need it.” She took his hook and leaded him to sit down with her.


	11. Big Questions

Chapter 11: Big Questions

Killian looked her concerned. Emma seemed really nervous and uneasy.  
“What is going on? Is everything alright?”, he asked a bit worried. They had a reservation for the restaurant, but Emma was distressed and this was so much more important. All plans were forgotten, including the box in his pocket, which held the ring.  
Emma was playing around with his hand and hook, not knowing how to start.  
“Well, you see…”, she stuttered. 

Killian caressed her cheek and turned her face to look at him. Her green eyes were filled with tears and fear. “Love, you know you can tell me everything. Whatever it is that’s troubling you, we’ll get through it together. I promise. Just say it. I can’t watch you being afraid to tell me. We’re a team.”

Encouraged by his words, though she knew he didn’t saw this coming, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and blurted out:   
“I’m pregnant.”

After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes and looked at his face. Many emotions were reflected on it as he was trying to understand her words. Fear, disbelieve, confusion. She tried to make out happiness on his face, but the confusion was so dominating that she couldn’t make it out.  
This scared her. He didn’t want the baby. He didn’t want her baby. Didn’t want her. He was going to run away and would be all alone, just like with Henry. All those pushed away fears flashed through her head and grew louder with every passing moment he remained silent.

Then suddenly determination overtook in his face, he gripped her hand and said the things she least expected as a response for her revelation:   
“Will you marry me?”

She drew back her hand like he had burned her and moved a bit away from him. “Seriously? I tell you I’m pregnant and all you can think of is that we have to marry? I don’t want you to marry me out of obligation!” Emma turned away to hid her hurt expression.  
Killian moved in closer to her taking her in his arms. She struggled a bit, but let him move her face towards his.

“Emma, love, I don’t have to marry you out of obligation. I marry you because of love. You are my happy ending, my true love, my everything. I love you so much I don’t think I have ever loved before in my life. And a baby.” He affectingly lay his hand on her still flat belly. She sighed relieved and laid her hand on top of his.  
“I never even dared to dream about having children with you. But this is…” He paused. With a smile she wiped away the tear that had escaped his eyes. Killian got it together so much that he could let go of her hand and reached into his pocket.

“And if you don’t believe me that this not spontaneous, maybe this will convince you.” As he put the box out Emma gasped. “Henry, your father and even your mother have helped me to put together the perfect proposal. First a romantic dinner at you favorite restaurant, then a walk in the moonlight at the docks and then me leading you to the Jolly Roger, all decorated with candles and rose petals. Poor David, all the work for nothing. And there I would tell you how beautiful you are. How grateful I am to have you in my life. Finally I would ask you to take me as yours forever.” 

With this word he got down on one knee in front of her.  
“But nothing could be more perfect than hearing from my beautiful swan that we are having a baby, a new addition to our family. So, as this is the perfect moment, I ask again. Emma Swan, will you marry me?”

This time Emma threw herself at him, so that they both landed on the carpet. “Yes! Of course!”, she shouted with glee, kissing him.  
After a moment he pushed her slightly away and made her sit up. “Careful, my love. You carry the most precious freight.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Later that evening, they lay in bed together. Killian’s hand busy caressing her stomach through the cheats and whispering to the fetus.

“You know, I don’t want a big wedding.”. Emma stated, focused on watching the sapphire ring sparkle on her finger. “Well, you’re mother will be heart-broken. But as it is our wedding she will have to live with that.”, Killian responded after planting a kiss on her belly.  
Now Emma sat up, holding the cheats to her body. “And I want to get married as soon as we can. Why wait. We’ve spend enough time with waiting. Besides, if we remember our wedding day and look at the pictures, I don’t want to look like I’ve swallowed a balloon.”

Killian shot her a playful glance. “Careful, don’t insult my baby.” She pulled him up in a kiss. He got back under the covers and wrapped his arms around her.   
“You mean our little pirate.” He raised an eyebrow.   
“Aye, Regina said I had a little pirate in me.”   
“So you think it’s a boy?” Now was her turn to raise an eyebrow.   
“No, I don’t know. But who says pirates have to be male? I would make a hell of a pirate! I’m sure a child from you and me can only turn out to be a pirate. And I don’t like calling the baby ‘it’ or just ‘the baby’. ‘Little pirate’ is more individual.” He chuckled. 

Emma let her hand caresses his chest as she laid her head on his shoulder. “So, what do you think?”, she asked.  
“I have to admit I would really love to have a little lad.”, he said, stroking her back.

“No, stupid. I mean the wedding. Would you be okay with a tiny wedding? Just our family and closest friends. And very soon.”  
“I’d marry you tomorrow, if I could, Swan. I can’t wait for us to be finally married.”  
A smile grew on her face and she looked up to him. “Promise me you’ll never stop calling me that.” “What?” “Swan. Never stop calling me that. Even though my name will be Jones soon.”   
“Oh, will it?”  
“Of course. Swan was a name I got from people who didn’t want me. But you…I think you proven enough time that you will never let me go. And our child should have that name, too, of course.”   
“Then why do you want me to still call you Swan?”, Killian asked with a questioning look.  
“When Regina or anyone else calls me that, it’s just my name. But when you call me that it sounds like a pet name. Like a compliment. I feel so loved when you call me that.” “So, I can’t call you Mrs. Jones?”   
“Oh please don’t do that in public!”, she exclaimed distressed.

Before the look of hurt could settle on his face, she threw of the covers, mounted his lap and said: “When you say Mrs. Jones with your sexy voice, so possessive, showing of that I’m yours I think I couldn’t hold myself back.” His eyes darkened immediately and as he turned them around so he was on top of her, kissing her fervently, he thought he should defiantly call her ‘Mrs. Jones’ as often as he could.


	12. You think you know, but you actually don’t

Chapter 12: You think you know, but you actually don’t

The next morning, everyone was gathered together at Granny’s to meet with Killian and Emma. They had told them to all come for breakfast as they wanted to share some important news.  
Snow and Charming were really excited as they expected the news of their daughter and Killian to get married. Regina on the other hand was expecting the baby news.  
Gold had excused himself, because he was busy in his shop. Though actually he was just not interested in the pirate’s news and had avoided him more than usual since Henry had called Killian ‘dad’ at the wedding.  
Instead of him, Zelena was sitting next to Belle and chatting about cute baby clothes. The two of them, along with Robin and Roland had no idea why they were gathered together.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
Before they left for the diner to tell the big news to the rest of their family, Killian and Emma had called over Henry to tell him first. In private.  
Henry, of course, had the same suspicion as his grandparents about the course of the announcement.  
So when he sat with his mother and Killian, he could barely suppress a grin.

“So, what’s the big news?”, he asked his mother, who was sitting across him. She seemed very nervous. He wanted to tell her he already knew, but didn’t want to ruin the surprise. He shot Killian a look, but to his surprise he looked kind of nervous too.  
“Well, Killian and I wanted to tell you…” Emma paused. She looked at Killian as if asking for him to save her, but he only nodded for her to go on.  
“There will be a new addition to our family. I’m…I’m pregnant. We’re having a baby.” She looked at him closely, waiting for his reaction. Now Henry was indeed surprised. He just stared at them, his mouth hanging open.

Before he could react, Killian added: “You’re going to be a big brother. I hope you like that. I know this is a bit much to take in, my boy. But I know that the three of us will master this. And love this baby together. Just like we love each other, son.”  
Killian wanted Henry to feel included. Show him the baby was not going to take his place, but get a new one in all of their hearts. Hopefully, also in Henry’s.

“Well, I’m really surprised. I didn’t expect that. And I’ll need some time to get used to that. But I’m really happy for you guys. And I’m sure I will love my new sibling. Just don’t be mad when I spend more time at Regina’s once the baby is born. Uncle Neal showed me how loud babies can be, especially during the night.”, he said to Emma’s relief.  
He went to hug both Emma and Killian. Emma wrapped her arms around her boys and whispered to Henry’s ear: “And I’ve heard you already know that your ‘dad’ soon will officially be your dad.”  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
When they told the other’s their news about getting married and having a baby, everyone was really surprised. Snow and David mirrored their grandson’s reaction of shock with an open mouth, but soon got up to hug the two and share their joy. Belle followed in hugging them and joked about Emma and her being pregnancy buddies.  
The least surprised was in fact Regina. She already knew about the pregnancy and had expected the pirate to propose for a long time.  
“No, Emma, don’t do this to me! I’ve dreamed about your fairytale wedding since the day I found out I was pregnant.”, Snow complained after her daughter had told her they were getting married the next weekend in private.   
“Sorry, mom. You have to wait for Neal to grow up to get your fairytale wedding. It’s just not my thing. But I want a beautiful white dress and dad walking me down the aisle. I’ll give you that. You can help me find a dress and get yourself one, if you want, but that’s all.”  
Before Snow could continue her protest, Belle interrupted. “I’m sure I can get beautiful flower arrangements from my father. I’ve already talked about some options with him for Regina’s wedding.”

After a bit of celebration Killian was standing at the counter drinking his coffee as Henry approached him. “Wow, so you’re getting married and having a baby. That’s really much at once, dad.”  
He gave the boy a slight smile as he sat down next to him. “  
Aye, lad. I’m not gonna lie to you. I’m scared out of my mind. Not sure if I’m ready for this. But then, I guess, who’s ever ready. But all of us together will handle that. I couldn’t tell your mother about my doubts. Never worry a pregnant woman. But how do you feel?”  
“Well, I’m not gonna lie to you, too. It feels strange. I’m happy for you, but this baby will get what I never had with mom. Regina raised me good and I’m grateful I have both of them, but still… it’s strange. But I will love this baby with all my heart. Roland showed me how cool being a big brother is. Maybe soon Regina and Robin will have kids too. When I think about it, it’s actually great. Maybe I’ll have a little sister. Already got a brother.” 

Killian smiled, relieved that Henry was really okay with this. He loved him like his own and didn’t want him to get hurt or feel unloved. “Who knows, maybe one day you’ll have both. Do you think I’ll be a good father?”, he asked him more serious. Henry just gave him a smile and a pad on the shoulder.   
“You already are.”


	13. Happy Ending unexpected

Chapter 13: Happy Ending unexpected

The following Sunday, Killian was just getting ready for his wedding, being a bit nervous. Once he saw his beautiful Emma walk down the aisle to him, he would surely forget his vows.  
“May I interrupt?”, a voice behind him asked. As he turned he saw Gold standing in the room. “What are you doing here?”, Killian asked not so politely.  
“Well, as you are becoming my grandson’s stepfather today, my lovely wife insisted that I should make amends with you. As we will soon be family.” The last word more came out as a disgusted hiss.  
“I assure, Crocodile, I’m not anymore happy about this fact than you are. But I do love Henry with all my heart, so there is no way around it. But why are you here?”  
Now Gold came closer and Killian saw he had been hiding something behind his back. He put down the jar in front of Killian. “As it is your wedding day, I thought it was the nicest thing for me to do. And the only nice thing I’m willing to do for you. Restore your hand.”

As Gold got ready to work his magic, Killian interrupted him.   
“No, don’t.” “I can assure you. It is not cursed. I was just messing with you the last time.”  
Killian just shook his head. “No, I don’t need it back. The woman I marry loves me exactly as I am. The last time I wore that fake hand, she was furious. She always says the hook is a part of me just like my right hand. I appreciate the gesture Gold, but there is no need. I’ll stay just the way I am. And now excuse me. I have to get married to the woman of my dreams.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
As Emma walked down the aisle in a beautiful white dress on the arm of her father, the little group of people standing at the beach watched her with awe.   
Snow sniffed into her tissue and even Ruby, Belle, Zelena, Granny and Regina fought the tears.  
The men on the other side, Henry, Robin, Victor and Mr. Smee, who were standing with Killian, just chuckled about Killian’s awestruck face.

“Dear friends and family.”, Archie started. “Today we are here to witness Killian and Emma being, finally, bound together for the rest of their lifes. They have faced many demons and fought many odds together. But nothing could ever keep them apart. As love is the strongest force. And true love can be kept apart by nothing.” He gave Zelena a quick look.   
“Now, Emma, you may say your vows to Killian.”

“Killian, I could tell you I love you more than anything or some other cliché thing. But our relationship was not really cliché. When I chained you up on top of the beanstalk, it was because I was drawn to you. But I didn’t let myself. And when I kissed you in Neverland, I knew that I could fall for you really deep. And when you were getting close to me after Neal’s death, I didn’t want you to, because I knew that I would love you more than I have ever loved another men before in my life, if I only let myself. But all those times I pushed you away, you just stayed and kept trying to win me. And you did win my heart. You might have to share it with some people, but you did win it. You brought down all my walls. You never left me. When destiny was pulling us apart you found your way back to me. In any time or any universe. So I’ll promise that even when I push you away at times, I will never let you out of my heart.”

“Emma, the moment I saw you walk down the aisle, I forgot everything I wanted to say.” Everyone chuckled. Killian’s gaze got more serious and focused only on Emma’s.  
“When you pulled me out under a pile of dead bodies in the enchanted forest, I was a broken man. A man with no love in his heart but only revenge. But you turned me back into the man I once was. A man who loved. A man with a family. I didn’t deserve your trust right from the start. But I somehow felt like I had to get it. That I had to earn and deserve it. When we kissed in Neverland, I thought that I could handle it, but I really couldn’t. I had fancied you before that, but the moments our lips touched I was falling for you. And I still am, hopefully for the rest of my days. And when you kissed my past self I punched him in the face because he just didn’t deserve you. At times I’m still not sure if I do now. But here, I promise to never stop chasing you and never stop calling you my swan.”  
After the exchange of the rings and the kiss, Archie proclaimed: “Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Jones.”  
Everyone hugged them, congratulating them. For the party they got to Granny’s, where half of Story Brooke was gathered together.  
Emma, who had changed into another dress, complained: “And because of you, I can’t even drink champagne at my own wedding.” She playfully slapped her husband’s chest. He just laughed, took her hand and kissed it. “If it makes you feel any better, I can cut out the alcohol with you, my lovely pregnant wife.” She just smiled and kissed him. It was the very first time he called her his wife.  
“Well, I think you had enough of that at my wedding, Miss…Mrs. Jones.”, Regina explained, drinking orange juice too. She and Robin were trying for a baby, after all.  
“Oh, Regina, you can still call me Miss Swan. It’s alright.”, Emma explained. Killian wrapped his arm around her and shot her a naughty smile. “Yes, your majesty. You should be careful about calling her Mrs. Jones.” Emma returned his look and gave him a passionate kiss.  
“Eeew, gross. Now I know what other kids feel like being embarrassed by their parents making out in public. And I have two pairs of that.”, Henry complained, but still obviously happy.  
His grandfather David patted his shoulder as Regina began kissing Robin, too, just to annoy him. “Well, my boy, that you do.”, Robin said with a grin.   
Killian just gave his new stepson a look and countered: “Why don’t you go looking for Grace. I’m sure your fair girlfriend is already looking for.”  
Everyone laughed at Henry’s embarrassed blush. But he was so happy that day that he joined in with his family’s laughter.  
~~~~~~~~~~CS~~~~~~~~~~~~OQ~~~~~~~~~~~SC~~~~~~~~FW~~~~~~~~~WC~~~~~~~~~GW~~~~~~~  
*three month later*  
“Thank you for coming with me. Of course it had to be on the day of the ultrasound we wanted to find out the gender of our baby, that the newest villain had to appear. And as my father and my lovely husband won’t let me handle it…” Emma was really annoyed. She and Regina were walking in a corridor of the hospital. In Emma’s hand was the picture of her latest ultrasound. They were having a little girl. Killian might have thought it was going to be a boy, but he would surely be thrilled about having a daughter. And Henry had already predicted it would be a girl. Though Emma thought it had been more wishing than predicting.   
“No problem, Emma. I’m always happy to help.”, she replied a bit tired. Emma looked at her concerned. Regina looked a bit pale. “Are you alright? Maybe we should sit down a bit.”, she offered. But Regina turned to her friend and said: “No, really, I’m fine.”  
However, in that very moment Regina staggered, bend over and vomited right onto Emma’s shoes.  
“Yeah, I see how fine you are. Let’s get you back to Whale and find out, what’s wrong with you.”, Emma just stated, despite the mess, and dragged Regina back to where they just came from.  
After half an hour, Regina waited lying on an examination table, Emma sitting next to her.   
“I’m sorry about your shoes.”, Regina mumbled embarrassed. Emma just leaned back in her chair, caressing her belly through her first maternity dress. “Nonsense. What matters is, if you’re okay.”  
That was when Victor came to the room with a smile and a clipboard in the hand.  
“Well, Madame Mayor, there is nothing to worry about. I’ll subscribe you some vitamins. I’m sure you’re friend her can give you some advice for the nausea.”, he explained. After both woman just looked at him in confusion, he went on: “Congratulations, you’re pregnant.”  
After a moment of shock, Regina shouted with glee. Emma, affected by her own pregnancy hormones, got up to her friend and hugged her with tears.  
Then, Emma chuckled. “Well, I guess we’re even now.”


	14. Epilog

Epilog

“Why exactly are we doing this?”, Emma complained to Regina, running her hand over her very bulging pregnancy belly. Regina shared her friend’s annoyance, caressing her own belly, which was just as big as Emma’s.   
“Because our husbands are caring fathers.”   
“Well, too caring sometimes, if you ask me. Why do I have to take a pregnancy class from Ashley? She is just pregnant the second time. The second time in like ten years and she wants to advise me?”, Emma whined. “I have given birth to three children already. I mean, she has two children, including the one in her belly. I have twice as many. And so have you.” Regina nodded. 

About six years ago Regina had given birth to a little baby boy, Tom Richard Mills, just about a year after her and Robin’s wedding. Emma had given birth to her daughter, Dawn Margret Jones, two months before Regina. Half a year after Regina’s wedding Belle had given birth to Andrew Gold. About the same time, Ruby had her twin daughters Ginger and Olivia Whale and Anastacia had her son Arthur Scarlet.  
Two years ago another member had joined the family, Liam David Jones.

And now the Story Brooke women sat in Ashley’s class, who was pregnant with her second daughter. She was teaching them how to relax and the right breathing methods.  
“I think this is so much fun. I’m so happy we can be here together. As pregnancy buddies.”, Snow said with a bright smile, sitting next to her daughter having her hand on her belly where Emma’s newest brother was growing in.  
“Sure, mom.”, Emma mumbled. 

Now Ruby and Zelena cut in. “I really don’t know why we do this. She is such a bully.”, Zelena whispered to the others and nodded towards Ashley, who was currently giving Catherine some advice.   
“Like she is the only woman, who has ever given birth to a baby.”, Ruby added.   
“This is really humiliating. I wish August didn’t trick me into going there. Should have listened to my mom and just laid an egg.”, Lily threw in.

Ruby was currently expecting another girl. Lily and Zelena on the other hand, were in their first pregnancy. Lily was also expecting a girl and Zelena was having twin boys. She always joked that it was her duty to have two boys at once as most of the Story Brooke women were currently expecting girls.  
Like Emma and Regina. 

Emma was currently holding her back. “Oh, I wish the little princess would stop kicking. I swear, every time I’m even near to Regina she just won’t stop kicking.”  
Regina just nodded. “The same here. What is it with this two girls?”, she wondered.   
“Maybe they don’t like each other.”, Snow assumed.  
“Or maybe”, Tinkerbell added, caressing her belly with her son inside “the two of them are true love and try to get to each other.”

Regina and Emma looked thoughtful at that possibility.   
“Well, wouldn’t be the strangest thing about this family if my Eva and your Josephine fall in love with each other.”, Emma said after a moment. Regina shrug her shoulders.   
“Surely not.”  
After a call for attention from Ashley, they all turned their attention back to her. Before they went on with the class, Emma sighed: “The things we do for love.”  
With a smile Regina added: “And for our family.”


End file.
